11 palabras
by Fabistopia
Summary: 11 palabras, 11 drabbles, 11 capítulos sobre Lysander Scamander y Dominique Weasley.
1. Chocolate

11 drabbles sobre Dominique y Lysander. No puedo dejar de escribir sobre ellos, me obsesioné.

**Disclaimer: **Personajes de JK Rowling.

1.- Chocolate.

Estás consciente de sus ojos sobre ti cuando te inclinas para sacar la barra de chocolate de tu bolso. La Sala Común de Ravenclaw, desierta como usualmente lo está, ha sido testigo de más de un ataque recibido por parte de Dominique hacia ti cada vez que el dulce es colocado entre ambos. Sus ojos azules, relampagueantes, viajan de la tableta hacia ti rápidamente, como calculando cuándo tiempo le tomará arrancártela de los dedos y salir corriendo. Sonriendo, acercas el chocolate a tus labios y lo mordisqueas, preguntándote cuánto tardará esta vez en abalanzarse sobre ti para luchar por lo que ella cree que es suyo. Pero Dominique nunca entenderá que, cuando finalmente te ataca y tú te adueñas de sus labios, lo único en que puedes pensar es en el sabor mezclado de su cuerpo y el chocolate, y tanto es tu deseo de volverla a devorar de tal forma que la tientas muy a menudo (tal vez demasiado) con la visión del chocolate en tu boca.


	2. Infantil

**II.- Infantil.**

Tu pecho sube y baja al ritmo de tu desacompasada respiración. El cabello rojo y desordenado se esparce por las sábanas azules que cubren la cama de Lysander, y tus mejillas, teñidas con un rubor feroz, se contraen con cada gemido que provocan los movimientos del rubio adentro de ti. Sus manos recorren la piel erizada de tus pezones y te muerdes los labios para no gritar; se supone que no deben estar ahí, los deberes escolares los esperan abajo. Pero, ¿cómo fue que Lysander terminó arrancándote el uniforme de forma desesperada contra el alféizar de la ventana en su Sala Común? Lo provocaste, por supuesto. En tu rostro colorado de placer se dibuja una sonrisa mientras tus piernas encierran el cuerpo que te embiste. Lo llamaste infantil, una y otra vez, por algún motivo que sus besos famélicos han borrado de tu memoria.

Lo atormentaste con la palabra hasta que tuvo que probarte que, en ocasiones como aquellas, él no tenía nada de infantil.


	3. Fresas

**III.- Fresas.**

Tus pasos son lentos y monótonos, propios de alguien que no ha disfrutado de una noche de sueño reparador. Nunca has dormido bien, desde temprana edad te ves acosado por un insomnio insoportable y necio, que no retrocede ante nada. Apenas te das cuenta de tu llegada al aula de Pociones, y solamente lo notas por un olor que te llama la atención. Alzas la cabeza, olisqueando, atraído por el aroma, y las palabras del profesor te anuncian que la clase se versará sobre el Amortentia. Te acercas con el resto de tus compañeros al caldero, curioso y atontado, no tanto por la falta de sueño como por la mezcla de fragancias que inunda el aire, y escuchas desde muy lejos que la poción tiene un perfume diferente para cada persona: lo que más te atrae, es lo que olerás. Cierras los ojos y detectas la esencia de bosque y pergaminos, y ahí, entre ellas, resaltando con vehemencia, un intenso aroma a fresas que te marea. Lo reconoces y sabes exactamente de dónde proviene, y abres tus ojos con tristeza, fijándolos en el caldero rebosante de Amortentia.

El insomnio sí te había dejado en paz por unos meses, momento glorioso, primer período de felicidad completa en tu vida. Y la razón era Dominique, con su intenso olor a fresas que permanecía en tus sábanas, en tu ropa, en tus labios, durante todo el día. Desde que dormías con ella, el sueño no huía de ti, y el pacífico cansancio te envolvía hasta dejarte somnoliento. Acompasabas tus respiraciones al ritmo pausado de las de Dominique y caías rendido finalmente con la fragancia a fresas rondándote las fosas nasales, con una sonrisa y un último pensamiento dedicado enteramente a ella.

Pero no había ido a dormir contigo la noche anterior. Tienes que enmendar tus errores, rápido, no quieres perderla. El orgullo puede irse a la mierda.

Porque no puedes darte el lujo de una vida sin fresas.


	4. Idiota

**IV.- Idiota.**

Sabes que ha tomado asiento enfrente de ti, pero no alzas la mirada. Impasible, continúas redactando la composición de Transformaciones que se suponía debías terminar el día anterior, pero la rabia te impedía sujetar una pluma sin destrozarla. El carácter jodido de ambos no ayuda a solucionar problemas, te das cuenta de la peor manera y ahora no sabes cómo arreglarlo. Una parte de ti se alegra increíblemente de que él dé el primer paso, porque sabes muy bien que tú no lo harías, al menos no tan pronto. Sientes cómo los ojos azules siguen cada uno de tus movimientos, y cuidas tu expresión para que no se te escape ni una sonrisa ni una mueca de fastidio. No pretendes herirlo ―aunque por rencor lo deseas―, pero tampoco quieres concederle el perdón tan fácil.

―Eres un idiota.

No lo miras. Te sorprendes de tu tono forzado de voz, ligeramente indiferente, cuando lo que más anhelas es gritarle y asestarle un golpe que lo deje sin aire durante unos cuantos minutos. Pero, satisfecha, guardas silencio y esperas a que hable. Al menos lo que has dicho resume todo lo que deseas espetarle.

―Lo sé. Lo sabías tú antes de estar conmigo. Y sin embargo me quieres.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y tú reprimes una en respuesta. Ahora sí que no se salvará del golpe que pensabas darle, pero por el momento sólo ruedas los ojos y suavizas la expresión. Lysander Scamander es un idiota, es cierto. Pero es el idiota al que amas.


	5. Playa

**V.- Playa.**

Por fin, después de varias noches en vela, osas Aparecerte en la playa que rodea la casa de Dominique, un ruidoso guardia que silencia el sonido estruendoso de tu llegada. Las olas rompen y se estrellan contra las rocas, una danza repetitiva y maravillosa que cautiva tu mirada por unos segundos antes de que alces la mirada para toparte con los ojos de ella, tan azules como ese mar furioso. Sin decirse nada se acercan, tus dedos buscan su piel, los de Dominique rozan la tuya rápidamente, y se besan con un hambre insaciable, que crece más y más a medida que las olas resuenan alrededor de los dos, y ya no recuerdan ni sus nombres cuando se hacen uno y el dolor que sube por tu espalda al encontrarse uñas con piel te trae de vuelta a la realidad que se te antoja onírica. Debajo de ti, unida a tu cuerpo, se encuentra una ninfa de belleza indescriptible, producto de alguna alucinación causada, tal vez, por ingerir agua salada por error. Pero sus gemidos resuenan en la playa, se escuchan incluso por encima del oleaje, y tus manos se hunden en la arena cuando el terremoto de emociones que se dispara en tu vientre cada vez que te unes a Dominique se sale de control. Jadeas por última vez y te desplomas sobre su pecho, con la certeza de que la playa volverá a guardarles el secreto.


	6. Insomnio

**VI.- Insomnio.**

Nunca habías padecido de insomnio antes. Ni siquiera encuentras en tu memoria una causa para sufrir de ello ahora. No hay ningún pensamiento concreto que te mantenga despierta, ninguna culpa o cuenta por saldar que no te permita cerrar los ojos y perderte en el cansancio. Te abrazas un poco más a Lysander, insegura de si está dormido o no, pero no quieres despertarlo. Se preocupará si nota que no estás durmiendo y torcerá todo hasta hacerlo más grande de lo que en realidad es, lo conoces. Sin embargo, quisieras pedirle que te cante hasta que te duermas, como haces a menudo para que su voz sea lo último que percibas antes de soñar. Cierras los ojos, molesta por no poder caer inconsciente a voluntad, cuando sus dedos acarician tu brazo y te congelas. La sorpresa hace que tu corazón se acelere un poco, pero cuando pretendes anunciarle que también estás despierta, Lysander comienza a hablarte. Te cuenta de cómo tuvo que aceptar que estaba enamorado de ti porque su madre lo había pillado incluso antes que él. Te dice lo hermosa que eres, lo especial que siempre fuiste, y te promete que lo intentará todo para hacerte feliz. Hay fragmentos musitados en alemán que no entiendes, y frunces el ceño, molesta por perderte algo de su discurso. Tus mejillas encendidas y tu sonrisa deberían delatar que estás despierta, pero supones tu cabello realiza un buen trabajo de cortina entre sus ojos y tu rostro. Finalmente comienza a cantar, y suspiras, enterrando la cara en su pecho como si estuvieras dormida, pero sólo lo haces porque no quieres que pare de hablar cuando termine su canción. Pero nunca te enteras, porque su voz entonando las últimas líneas es lo último que escuchas antes de abandonar el insomnio.


	7. Francia

**Vlll. Francia**

Es la primera vez que visitas tu país natal sin la compañía ligeramente tediosa y mandona de tu madre, o la compradora compulsiva de tu hermana mayor. También es la primera vez que no recorres sus calles el día entero, sin salir del hotel ni una sola vez en una semana completa. Es la primera vez que sientes que ataviarte con ropas no tiene sentido, porque Lysander prefiere cubrir tu cuerpo con chocolate en vez de tela. Anoche fue la primera vez que tuviste un orgasmo múltiple cuando tu novio aventuró su lengua un poco más debajo de tu vientre y todo se convirtió en jadeos, humedad, gemidos. Es la primera vez que comes a la hora que quieres y no te importaría quedarte dentro de unas cuatro paredes, sin más compañía que el rubio que ahora duerme a tu lado con una expresión inocente que no le calza del todo, que nunca lo hará.

Sabes que tu estadía en Francia no será eterna, y por primera vez lamentas ser consciente de ello.


	8. Mordida

**VIII. Mordida.**

Esta vez estás en la casa de Dominique cuando el sol está en su punto más alto y los mechones rubios de tu cabello resaltan y se mecen al compás de la brisa marina. Has sido invitado por Fleur Weasley a un almuerzo dominical, y al llegar te encuentras con Mark Krum en la puerta. El búlgaro te sonríe y te da una palmada en el hombro, pero debajo de toda esa camaradería puedes atisbar un pequeño tic nervioso en su labio. Unos segundos después, la pequeña puerta de madera se abre de par en par y Victoire se encuentra detrás de ella. Sin decir nada, se arroja a los brazos del que ahora es su novio por varios años ya (la relación más larga y estable que ella ha tenido en su vida), y te sientes como un intruso por atestiguar aquel gesto. Un momento después, Victoire te dedica una sonrisa burlona y te invita a pasar, indicándote que debes dirigirte a la cocina. Lentamente pasas por la pequeña sala de estar y te encuentras con Conneth McLaggen en el sillón, junto a Louis. Tu mejor amigo rubio se pone en pie inmediatamente y se abrazan, liberando un poco la tensión que venías acumulando sobre tus hombros. No es la primera vez que vas de visita a El Refugio, pero sí la primera vez que vas por ese motivo. Los Delacour con sus respectivas parejas. Ni siquiera sabes la razón de tal reunión. Saludas a Conneth brevemente y vuelves la mirada para encontrarte con Dominique, bajando las escaleras en tu dirección.

Nunca has visto nada más hermoso en toda tu vida.

Hay algo etéreo en la chica pelirroja que se posa ante ti y alza la vista con una sonrisa ligeramente tímida. Tal vez porque en los años que llevas conociéndola y en los meses que has sido su novio, no habías tenido la oportunidad de admirar la forma en que un vestido encaja en su figura. Te quedas en blanco por unos momentos y Dominique frunce el ceño para susurrarte:

―Cuando te lo pida, derramas tu bebida sobre este trapo para salir corriendo a quitármelo.

Es tan común en ella e inesperado a la vez que no puedes hacer más que echarte a reír con ganas. Te inclinarías a besarla de no ser por la llegada de Bill, que carraspea para hacerse notar entre ustedes. La tensión vuelve a tus hombros y la risa se apaga en tus labios.

― Scamander.

―Ti… Señor Weasley. ¿Cómo está? ―La costumbre de decirle "tío" a Bill, el padre de Dominique, no ha desaparecido completamente, aunque sabes que eventualmente tiene que eliminarse de tus costumbres.

―No me quejo.

Ahora una sonrisa traviesa se dibuja en los labios de Dominique y tú ruedas los ojos antes de sostenerle la mirada a tu suegro. De tan sólo pensar que hacía unos meses él te veía como un sobrino y no un yerno, provoca que tu tensión disminuya un poco, por lo irónico y divertido de la situación. Sin embargo, los ojos del hombre se desvían de tu rostro al hombro de Dominique, descubierto por el vestido de tirantes y su pelo recogido en un moño elaborado. Por primera vez te das cuenta de todo lo incómoda que debe estar introducida en esa imagen que tanto odia, la impuesta por Fleur, y que no importa cómo se arregle, siempre será lo más hermoso que has visto. Y, por primera vez, notas la marca roja de dientes en la piel nívea de su hombro. Justo en el punto donde clavaste tu dentadura un par de noches atrás en medio de un orgasmo.

―¿Qué es esto? ―pregunta Bill frunciendo el ceño y rozando con los dedos la pequeña cicatriz. Dominique, fuera de base, sigue la trayectoria del tacto de su padre con los ojos y vacila antes de contestar. Por supuesto que no tenía coartada.

―Nargles ―sueltas de repente y las dos miradas azules caen sobre ti como bloques―. Sí, tiene la forma de una mordida de nargles. A veces escalan y se quedan en mi cabello, debió resbalarse uno y morderte sin que te dieras cuenta…

Los ojos azules de Bill Weasley, incrédulos (y rabiosos), te persiguen durante todo el almuerzo.


	9. Celos

**IX. Celos**

Observas el vaivén de sus caderas al alejarse de ti, adentrándose en la playa repleta de personas. El sol caliente del verano ha atraído a cientos de turistas, no sólo a ti y a Dominique. Por alguna razón, una extraña corazonada, sientes que múltiples ojos siguen tu mirada, y vuelves la vista para encontrarte con que tu novia tiene más de un espectador. Ella, inconsciente, se suelta el cabello antes de dejarse llevar por las olas, pero estás seguro de que media población masculina ya se ha deleitado con su presencia. Hundes los dedos en la arena, furioso, y te pones de pie para buscar a Dominique y decirle que ya fue suficiente de tanto mar, que ya volverán a Shell Cottage y que deben irse, pero una pelota impacta contra tu brazo y, sorprendido, buscas su origen.

Una muchacha castaña, bronceada y no más alta que tu novia, se acerca corriendo hacia ti, roja de pena.

―¡Lo siento! ―balbucea antes de quitarte la pelota de las manos y señalar a un punto tras su espalda―. Jugaba con unas amigas, y soy malísima, y…

―Está bien, no te preocupes ―la interrumpes sonriendo antes de que siga soltando palabras a diestra y siniestra, y ella vuelve a sonrojarse y asiente, apenada. Luego te ofrece una mano pequeña y se presenta, _Aimeé._

―¿Quieres venir a jugar con nosotras, Lysander? ―te ofrece luego de que le dejas saber tu nombre, pero cuando te dispones a contestarle, una toalla se agita cerca de ti y la arena entra en tus ojos y tu boca, y comienzas a toser compulsivamente sin oír nada más a tu alrededor que tu propia respiración sofocada. Luego de unos segundos, se instala la calma de nuevo y Aimeé ya no está junto a ti.

―Ya nos vamos ―gruñe Dominique y recoge la toalla que acababa de agitar, dejándote solo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Comprendiendo porqué de repente te atacó, la sigues sin parar de reír.


	10. Raro

**X. Raro**

Tu hermana sostiene a su bebé en brazos y le sonríe a Mark, de pie junto a ella. La felicidad que expiden es prácticamente tangible, y te sorprendes al detectar un nuevo brillo vigorizante en los ojos de Victoire; nunca la habías visto tan hermosa como ahora.

El bebito pasa a brazos de tu padre, que, con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos, escucha la historia de Mark sobre el nacimiento de su hijo, y al mencionarlo a él como 'señor Weasley', lo interrumpe y le dice que puede llamarlo Bill. Todos se sorprenden y comienzan a reír cuando tu hermana se burla al decir que Ian cumple milagros.

Luego el bultito que llamas sobrino desde hace un par de horas llega a tus brazos. Aún duerme tranquilamente, y se agita entre las mantas que lo cubren cuando lo observas fijamente. Es diminuto. De repente, nace en tu interior una sensación extraña que provoca que tus dedos comiencen a hormiguear y te sonrojes ligeramente. Alzas la vista, apartando tus ojos de Ian, y te encuentras con los azules de Lysander. Por la forma en que te mira, te preguntas si los dos acaban de sentir lo mismo.

Camino a casa, hay demasiado silencio.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí.

―No. Estás raro, Scamander.

―Siempre lo estoy.


	11. Nuevo

**XI. Nuevo.**

Sin sobresaltarte, separas los párpados y apenas puedes divisar algo en la oscuridad compacta que absorbe por completo la habitación. Pestañeas rápidamente para ayudar el proceso de adaptación de tus ojos; no es la primera vez que despiertas en medio de la noche, presa de un sueño o pesadilla que nunca puedes recordar. Y sabes lo que vendrá a continuación: el insomnio. No importa, piensas. Es la resignación de quien acoge una rutina tediosa lo que invade tu cerebro. Y cuando prestas atención, escuchas claramente el suave vaivén de la respiración de tu esposa. Esposa. No puedes evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en tus labios; Dominique odia esa palabra tan pesada. Incluso cuando se te escapaba el _prometida_, ella arrugaba la nariz sin darse cuenta, y el color natural en sus mejillas descendía unos cuantos tonos. Es el mismo miedo que tú sufres por el compromiso, el mismo temor a fracasar cuando ya se ha llegado tan lejos. Al cerrar los ojos, la recuerdas ataviada con su uniforme del colegio, un pequeño demonio de un metro sesenta centímetros que no paraba de aparecer en tus sueños, cada vez más subidos de tono. También puedes verla caminando hacia ti, vestida de novia, maquillada y con ese rubor de incomodidad que sabes reconocer en cualquier parte, pero sonriéndote a pesar de todo, y brindándote un guiño descarado al revelarte que debajo de la falda del vestido llevaba un par de converse, y no los tacos altos que Victoire le había obligado a usar. Incluso cuando ya han transcurrido varios meses desde ese día, aún detallas su rostro atacado por el miedo, los dientes apretados y las pecas como una alerta roja ante su palidez, y escuchas claramente la confesión del embarazo que te estuvo ocultando por tres meses.

Ahora tus manos viajan bajo las sábanas y se posan en el vientre abultado de Dominique. Te cuesta creer que en su interior hay algo tuyo, algo de ella, _alguien_ que los dos crearon hace siete meses. Pero no puedes negarlo, porque sientes a tu pequeña hija moverse, y si dirigieras tu concentración a algo más que el llanto de emoción que se asoma en tus ojos cada vez que la sabes viva y próxima, percibirías como su pequeño corazón late contra tu palma. No importa, en un par de meses la sostendrás en tus brazos, y al ver la sonrisa de Dominique, te sentirás tan nuevo y a la vez tan pequeño como tu hija, Danielle.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todas aquellas personas que leyeron, y un millón de gracias por los reviews. :)<em>


End file.
